The following disclosure relates to a vehicle-data recorder configured to record vehicle data into a storage.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-271999) discloses a driving supporter configured to support driving to prevent a departure of a vehicle from a lane. In the driving supporter disclosed in Patent Document 1, in the case where there is a possibility of a departure of the vehicle from the lane, an electric steering device is controlled to apply steering torque to prompt a driver to perform a steering operation to prevent the departure of the vehicle from the lane. Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-73610) discloses a vehicle-data recorder configured to record vehicle data into a storage. The vehicle-data recorder disclosed in Patent Document 2, when a yaw rate of the vehicle is greater than or equal to a set value, vehicle data stored in a volatile memory is recorded into a non-volatile memory.